tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ludger Kresnik
Ludger Kresnik ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Xillia 2. Im Vorgängertitel hat er keinen Auftritt. Geschichte Kindheit Ludger ist der jüngere Halbbruder von Julius Kresnik und Sohn von Bisley Bakur, dessen er sich aber nicht bewusst ist. Julius nahm Ludger zu ihrem gemeinsamen Großvater Marvin Kresnik, wo er Ludgers Existenz vor Bisley geheim hielt. Bald darauf lebten die Brüder alleine in Trigleph, obwohl ihr Großvater noch lebt. Tales of Xillia 2 Ludger lebt mit gemeinsam mit Julius und dem Kater Rollo in Trigleph, Elympios. Er wurde in der Spirius AG ausgebildet und vollzieht zu Beginn der Handlung seine Aufnahmeprüfung als Agent, die jedoch fehlschlägt. Julius manipulierte die Prüfung, damit Ludger nicht bestehen und somit nicht in die Fänge von Spirius geraten würde, wie es bei ihm der Fall ist. Ludger wird stattdessen Koch im naheliegenden Bahnhof. An seinem ersten Tag am Bahnhof lernt er jedoch die junge Elle Mel Marta kennen, die sich in einen abfahrenden Zug schleichen kann, indem sie behauptet, Ludger hätte sie entführen wollen und damit für Ablenkung sorgt. Ludger gelingt es, ihr zu folgen, und wird dabei von Jyde Mathis begleitet, dem er zuvor half, zum Bahnhof zu gelangen. Sie finden Elle in dem Zug, der von Terroristen überfallen wurde, und eilen zur Fahrerkabine hinüber, wo sie Bisley und Julius begegnen. Als Letzterer an Elles Uhr gerät, die sie von ihrem Vater erhalten hat, aktiviert sich Ludgers Chromatus, und sie gelangen in eine Splitterdimension, ohne es zu wissen. Hierbei tötet Ludger Julius, der eine eigenartige Schattenform angenommen hat, und vernichtet somit den Streukatalysator dieser Welt, die daraufhin vernichtet wird. thumb|300px|left|Ludgers Statusbild Schwer verletzt werden Ludger und Elle behandelt, was von Rideaux bezahlt wurde. Doch das war nicht kostenlos: Rideaux verlangt, dass Ludger das Geld zurückzahlt, wodurch dieser in Schulden in Höhe von 20 Millionen Gald gerät. Ludger erhält später von Bisley das Angebot, in der Spirius AG zu arbeiten. Hierfür würde er genug Gald erhalten, um seine Schulden abzubezahlen. Letztendlich besteht die Handlung aus den Nebenquests der alten spielbaren Charakteren sowie der Vernichtung der Splitterdimensionen, die von der Spirius AG ausgemacht und zerstört werden müssen. Eine Wende findet statt, als sie in die Splitterdimension geraten, aus der Elle ursprünglich stammt: hier treffen sie auf Victor, Elles Vater. Dieser präsentiert sich als Ludger, zehn Jahre in der Zukunft, der schon stark vom Fluch des Chromatus befallen und zu einem Streukatalysator geworden ist. Erst durch ihn wird bekannt, was genau Streukatalysatoren sind und wodurch sie entstehen: nämlich durch die übermäßige Nutzung der Chromatus-Fähigkeit. Jeder neue Streukatalysator bedeutet eine neue Splitterdimension - und einen neuen Beweis für Chronos, dass die Menschheit zu gierig ist und die Hilfe von Origin nicht verdient. Enden Es besteht die Möglichkeit für mehrere Enden der Handlung, je nach Entscheidungen von Ludger selbst. Ludger-Ende Ludger will Elles Leben zwar retten, doch er will seine Chromatus-Form nicht nutzen, um dies zu tun, denn dann würde er selbst zum Streukatalysator werden, wie es bei Elle ebenso geschieht. Stattdessen wünscht er sich von Origin, dass alle Splitterdimensionen zerstört werden, auch mit Elles Einverständnis. Als Folge davon verschwindet Elle, als hätte sie nie existiert. Eine Anime-Sequenz im Epilog stellt Ludger daraufhin als Präsidenten der Spirius AG dar. Er eilt in sein Büro, wo eine Kundin wartet, die sich als Lara Mel Marta herausstellt: Elles Mutter. Ludger weint vor Freude. thumb|Ludger in seiner fortgeschrittenen Chromatus-Form Elle-Ende Im Elle-Ende, das auch als wahres Ende bezeichnet wird, entscheidet Ludger sich dazu, Elle zu retten, indem er sich selbst in einen Streukatalysator verwandelt. Daraufhin erfüllt Origin den Wunsch der Helden und zerstört alle Splitterdimensionen und versiegelt das Miasma mit sich und Chronos. Elle bricht in Trauer aus, als sie erkennt, dass Ludger verschwinden muss - dieser schenkt ihr seine Uhr und verschwindet schließlich, das Lied summend, das seit Jahrtausenden in der Kresnik-Familie weitergegeben wurde und mit dem sich auch Victor bei seinem Tod bei Elle verabschiedet hat. In der nachfolgenden Anime-Sequenz sieht man eine etwas ältere Elle, die noch immer Ludgers Uhr besitzt und das Lied summt, das er gesummt hat. Julius-Ende Im Julius-Ende wählt Ludger das Leben seines Bruders über das von Elle. Er verweigert es also, nach Canaan zu gelangen, was die anderen Helden jedoch wollen, um die Welt zu retten. Ludger bekämpft und tötet sie. Dies ist nicht dasselbe, aber sehr wohl ein ähnliches Schicksal wie von Victor. Wegen des Fluch des Chromatus ist dennoch sowohl Ludger als auch Julius bewusst, dass Julius nicht mehr lang zu leben hat - sie bemühen sich darum, ihr Leben wieder normal zu leben. Persönlichkeit Ludgers Persönlichkeit ist nicht ganz deutlich, da Ludger ein stummer Held ist, der nach der Entscheidung des Spielers handelt. Er scheint aber nicht auf den Mund gefallen zu sein, hat öfter auch beinahe freche Antwortmöglichkeiten auf Lager und scheint dem Alkohol nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Er liebt sowohl Julius als auch Elle, was ihm die Entscheidung, als sie das Land von Canaan erreichen müssen, immens erschwert, weil diese zeitgleich bedeutet, Julius' Leben zu nehmen. Kampfstil Bisher einzigartig in der Tales of-Reihe ist Ludgers Waffenwechsel, der es ihm ermöglicht, innerhalb des Kampfes zwischen Vorschlaghammer, zwei Klingen und zwei Pistolen zu wechseln. Alle drei Waffen haben ihre Vor- und Nachteile; so ist der Vorschlaghammer langsam, aber durchschlagskräftig, die Pistolen im Fernkampf anwendbar und die Klingen schnell, aber eher schwächer. Magisch begabt ist Ludger nicht. Er ist jedoch dazu imstande, in seine Chromatus-Form zu wechseln, die es ihm erlaubt, die Gegner mit verschiedenen mächtigen Artes durch seinen Chromatus-Speer einzudecken. Ludgers Partnerfertigkeit ist der Spiegel: Ludger übernimmt hierbei die Partnerfertigkeit seines Partners. Wissenswertes *''Ludger'' ist ein Name deutscher Herkunft und bedeutet "Speer des Volkes", passend zu seinem Speer, den er in der Chromatus-Form trägt. *In der japanischen Version trägt Ludger, wie viele andere Charaktere auch, einen zweiten Vornamen: Ludger Will Kresnik. In der europäischen Version ist dieser getilgt worden. *Ludger ist im Kolosseum in Xian Du ein optionaler Bossgegner im Eliterang im Wechselmodus. Sofern er sich nicht in der aktiven Heldengruppe befindet, kann er wie alle anderen inaktiven Mitglieder der Heldengruppe am Ende der Kämpfe erscheinen. Galerie Ludger the Rays.jpg|Ludger in Tales of the Rays Ludger Santa the Rays.jpg|Ludgers "Santa"-Kostüm in Tales of the Rays Charakterliste en: Ludger Will Kresnik Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Ludger Kresnik Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of Xillia 2